What a World We Live In
by Zora and Phoenix
Summary: On Hiatus


**(Author's Note: HEYYY Party people! It's Phoenix! Yes I know what you're thinking. "Another story? You haven't updated your other stories. " Yeah, well Once school starts back up, Zora and I will begin to update those stories more often, but not as often as last year, because I have Show Choir. Btw, those of you who are interested, I need to OC's for my story. I have one, my character. But I need her younger half sister, and one more. She can either be human, Elf, or a Shifter. You'll find out what that is in this Chapter. If you want to create an OC for this story, please message me. I can use more than three OC's, so If you have a person you want to be paired up with that didn't have a pairing in the movie, feel free to tell me. I'll explain more in the ending Author's note. ONWARDS TO THE DISCLAIMER!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only Own Arestine, Shifters, Shadow Walker's, and anything tied to them. I am making no money from this, as it is purely fan made. ^_^**

**~Chapter One~**

It was damp, but warm outside. My group and I have been traveling towards Rivendell for about two days now. We were close enough that I could smell the elves. The woodland folk had a distinct smell, as do humans, dwarves, and Halflings. As we continued, thanks to my quick reflexes, I avoided a branch that had fallen of a tree. As we became closer, I pulled ahead of the group, catching a whiff of wizard, surrounded by Halfling. It was quite odd. When I passed through the gates, I saw Arwen, who was waiting there to greet me. I smiled at her through my face mask, embracing her. She returned the embrace and led me to the healing room, where I saw Gandalf. I knew him, for we had met once or twice before. I also knew all of the elves, and my way around Rivendell, having visited many times before. My clan was close to Rivendale because we were forced out if the plains of Rohan. We no longer trusted humans. My father was this particular tribe's leader, making me next in line for the throne. I had a younger brother, who would take my place if I did not find a mate. I also had a half sister, who would be arriving within the next few days, but more on that later. Arwen led me past the healing area, telling me her father wanted to speak to me. She led me to the secret meeting area where her father was waiting for me. He spoke with me for a few minutes, telling me of the meeting that would take place here the next day. I agreed to attend for I wished to know the fate of all Middle Earth. I bowed to him, and politely excused myself, heading back towards the healing room, where I see Gandalf sitting next to a bed where a dark haired hobbit was lying, sleeping peacefully. I walked next to him, watching the Halfling.

"Who is he, Gandalf?"

"He is the one who has brought the One Ring to Rivendale." I pull back, appalled.

"That abomination of a peace of jewelry is HERE!" I hissed, so as not to wake the sleeping Halfling.

"Yes, for it was no longer safe where it was. "

"Please tell me it's leaving here! My half sister has grown ill because it has resurfaced."

"Let's hope it does, we'll find out tomorrow."

Yes indeed we would. I looked over and saw the dark haired Halfling stirring. I smiled, and waited for him to get his bearings before introducing myself. He and Gandalf spoke for a while. Suddenly, a fair haired Halfling entered the room. They had a touching reunion, and Gandalf said that said fair haired hobbit had barely left his side. How cute! Both Halflings looked towards me, finally noticing I was there. I bowed to them.

"Hello Master Hobbit's, my name is Arestine Rendall. I am an Assassin, Ranger, and woodland folk. But you need not fear, for I am only an assassin when I need to be. "I introduced my self, as politely as possible, and smiled again. Frodo, the dark haired Halfling, looked nervous, but he was reassured that I wouldn't harm him after I was properly introduced. I smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait!" he called, "Will you be at the meeting tomorrow?"

"Of course I will, Master Frodo. I will be there next to you, so you need not worry." I bowed once more before heading towards my room. It was the same as I had left it when I had last visited. Clean. I grabbed a dress*shudders* and fresh undergarments. I then headed towards the springs, where I washed my self of the grime of my travels. As I returned to the main building of Rivendale, I crossed paths with a Human. Aragorn, I believe his name is. I bowed politely, and stepped aside so he could pass. He stared for a second, the smiled slightly, bowing his head, and walked past. Such a kind man, he was. I can see why Arwen likes him. He was a good man. Better than most I have met. I headed towards my room once more, and once there, I fell asleep in the tree right outside the window, for it was where I was most comfortable. I awoke the next morning, and quickly dressed in my usual attire. As I dressed, my stomach growled, for I hadn't eaten last night. I shall have to eat breakfast this morning, *sigh*, it is something I normally skip, but I guess if I must. I finish dressing, pulling on my last boot. I was wearing a brown tunic, black breaches, gray combat boots, a belt that holds my twin swords, and a cape. My bow and arrows were left on my bed, for I did not need them at the present moment. I always bring my swords with me, for I was taught to never be unarmed. This is why I have a Dagger hidden inside my boot, in case of emergency. I headed down to the dining hall, and ate my fill, before heading towards the meeting area where I had spoken with Elrond the day before.

When I arrived, only Elrond, Gandalf, and Frodo were there. I smile slightly, bowing in acknowledgement, and sat down on the other side of Gandalf. We waited for the others to arrive, and when they did, they threw questioning looks my way. My team was standing behind my chair, almost as if they were protecting me. My hood was pulled up, for no one besides Elrond, the two hobbits, Gandalf, and the Rivendell Elves knew that I, a FEMALE, was attending this secret meeting. Lord Elrond greeted everyone, and began the meeting, basically explaining that the rumors of the Ring of power being uncovered were true. He called Frodo to bring forth said ring, and when he did, he quickly sat down again. How adorable! Such a shy little hobbit, he is. Murmurs broke out through the group. Most of them were shocked, and others were saying things like 'its true' and such. Imbeciles they are, the lot of them. One of the humans, from Gondor by the smell of him, stood and spoke.

"In a dream... I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found.' Isildur's Bane." He reached out towards the Ring as Elrond called out his name in warning. Standing, Gandalf started speaking the dark words. I suddenly felt pain erupt in my head, as if someone had hit me there with the butt of a sword. Oh the pain! Sarcasm, but it seriously did hurt. Boromir backed up in fear, which was probably a good idea.

"Never before has any uttered that speech in Imladris," Elrond glared as the old wizard, who had gone back to his seat next to a frightened young Halfling. Poor dear, I felt sorry for him.

"I do not ask you pardon, Lord Elrond...for the Black Speech may soon be heard in every corner of the West!" Gandalf replied, slightly out of breath. Boy that must have really taken something out of him. I respect all the more, now. "The Ring is altogether evil."

"No, it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir corrected. I rolled my eyes with a scowl on my face as he stood again. "Why not use the Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." That motherfucker, trying to guilt trip us. Well I can tell he's failing, because no one is buying his crap. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir finished. I snorted, because I couldn't help it. He really is trying way too hard. He glared at me, and beneath my mask, I smirked in victory. I have officially pissed off a human! One of my men, Leyon* spoke in venomous tones.

"Don't be foolish, human, your kind is nothing but a bunch of filthy, greedy, cow-"

"Enough! I'll deal with you later." I interrupted him, turning to glare at said man. Like the dog he turns into, he bows his head, backing off like a dog with his tail between his legs. I knew why too. I look scary when I'm pissed. And pissed I was, beyond a doubt. I turn back to the council, and glared, telling them to continue or else. Aragorn spoke up.

"I agree with the Ranger .You cannot wield it. None of us can." Aragorn spoke up. "The One Ring will only ever answer to Sauron. It has no other master."

"And what would two Rangers know of this matter?" Boromir seethed.

"Obviously they know more than you, dumbass." I muttered under my breath. Boromir whips back towards me, and I smirked so he could see it through my mask. One of the Elves from Mirkwood spoke up.

"He is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him you allegiance." I saw Frodo look at Aragorn surprised. I kind of saw that one coming.

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," I spoke up. I knew it would piss him off, and I was right. If it was possible, you would be able to see steam coming out of his ears. It was hilarious, really.

"~Sit down, Legolas.~" I stared t the elf for a second before turning my attention back to the meeting. Boromir glared at Aragorn and I was this, l l, close to slashing the crap out of his pasty, arrogant ass. But I refrained, for Frodo's sake.

"Gondor has no king," the ass spoke,"Gondor needs no king." Ouch, low blow jackass. Gandalf was next to speak, after Boromir had retaken his seat.

"Both Rangers are correct. We cannot use it." Then Elrond continued.

"Then we only have one choice, the Ring must be destroyed." Oh snap, GO ELROND! He looked at me, and I smiled at him, showing my pleasure in his words. A Dwarf, with hair color close to mine oddly enough, spoke up.

"What are we waiting for?" Right after he finished speaking, he charged towards the Ring, and brought his axe down. It never even touched the Ring, but it still shattered. I saw Frodo flinch, and my maternal instincts, small as they are, kicked in, I felt the need to g and hug him, to comfort him, but I had to refrain for the moment, otherwise I'd blow my cover. Elrond spoke again.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed by any weapon or craft we here possess, Gimli, son of Gloin. It was made by the fires of Mount Doom, and it is there that it must be unmade." Well, shit. That's gonna suck. Boromir, who obviously liked hearing the sound of his own voice, spoke again.

"One does not just simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly." Wow, what a ray of sunshine he is, jackass. The elf stood once more. Actually, he practically sprang from his seat, it was hilarious to watch. Focus girl, dammit!

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" and here comes the dwarf.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Oh crap, DOG FIGHT!

"And you are?" the elf shot back. This was quite entertaining.

"If we fail what then? What happens when Sauron finally takes back what is his." And now the Dwarf springs from his seat, though not nearly as graceful.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring I the hands of and Elf." Ouch.

"That can be arranged." Oh! This is so much more fun than the cat fights back in the tribe. The elf held his kin back. This really is entertaining. I watch Gandalf join in, as well as Leyon. I don't bother stopping him. He needs to blow off steam. I see Frodo stand up, oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Stop him, stop him, STOP HIM! My mommy instincts were screaming my ears off, but I just sat there. He spoke, but not loud enough.

"I will take the ring."

I get up from my seat, throw my hood off, and speak.

"SILENCE! The Halfling wishes to speak." Well, that certainly got their attention.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way." Gandalf looks as heartbroken as I feel. He stepped forward.

"This is a heavy burden to bear. I will help you as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stepped forward.

"You have my sword, young hobbit." And then the elf.

"And my bow," and, not to be outdone by an elf, the dwarf.

"And my Axe,"

"Frodo," he turns to me. I kneel down and brush some of his hair from his face, "I will protect you with my life, this I promise you."

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." Oh great. Not him. Three hobbits burst from concealment, ah, that's what the other two look like. All fair haired. Fascinating.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said, joining Sam and Frodo up front.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing," Pippin said as everyone turned to him. "Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry replied sourly as Pippin nodded then looked at him confused. Well, if this doesn't turn out interesting, I'll eat my own crap. Not really, but the idea remains the same. There's no way in the seven layers of hell that this won't be interesting.

"Ten walkers, so be it you are now the Fellowship of the Ring.

**~End of Chapter~**

**Author's note: Yes, another one. Get over it. Okay, so I ended up changing a LOT of things in this chapter. So you don't get to find out about Shifters until next, maybe the chapter after next. It all depends on how much I edit it from what is written in my little black notebook. And what I said earlier, about the pairings. There can be no Faramir, Sam, or Aragorn OC pairings. Deal with it. I have no idea who my character should be paired up with. A little help would be nice. I'm torn between Legolas, Haldir, or Eomer. Whoever isn't paired with mine, can be paired with an OC of whoever's creation that I decide. Oh and I want to Pair Frodo, with My Character's half sister. Just food for thought. I have the first four, perhaps five chapters planned out, and I am working diligently on the rest, but I can only go so far without the other OC's. Oh and if you actually read these, put in a Random word in the middle of a review. Doesn't matter where. But It can't make sense in the review. Just a challenge for those who are brave enough to take it. Oh and if you do review, there wil be cookies!**

**-Phoenix! **


End file.
